Time Will Come
by Sami Jay
Summary: AU Buffy Summers and Liam 'Angel' Angelus are both worldwide succesful music artists. Inspired by Britney and Justin relationship
1. Star Search

**TIME WILL COME**

Summary: AU Buffy Summers and Liam 'Angel' Angelus are both worldwide succesful music artists.

Inspired by Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake relationship.

Kentwood, Louisiana 1992

"Buffy! Buffy sweety!" Joyce Summers shouted her daughter excitiedly from the other room while she was in her bedroom playing with her 1 year old sister Dawn.

"Yeah Mom?" Buffy asked her confusing on why she was excited.

"Sweety you go a spot on Star Search!" Joyce beemed with excitement.

"I did!?" Buffy asked with disbeleif and an open jaw.

"Yeah honey you did!" she answered back and started to jump up and down with her daughter.

Her father Hank and older brother Xander holding their little sister Dawn in his arms came into the room.

"What's with all the noise?" Hank asked his wife and daughter.

"Daddy, I got a spot on Star Search!" Buffy jumped over to her fathere and hugged him with the biggest smile on her face.

"You did! Oh my god sweety, congratulations!" Hank hugged his 10 year old daughter.

Buffy then turned to her older brother smiling at him and he smiling at her. He hugged her with his other little sister in his arms.

"Congrats Buff!"

"Thank you!" she replied smiling.

"Buffy!" Dawn shreiked her big sisters name with her arms reaching out to her.

"Dawnie!" She took her sister from her brothers arms.

"We play now?" Dawn asked.

"No Dawnie, Buffy busy now!" Joyce told her youngest child, which had her huff and frown.

"But Mom it just a little game, we're playing tea party." the middle child complained.

"Buffy no! We have to decide on a song and a look for your performance and practice vocals" She informed her daughter.

"Fine!"she whined out.

Hank was staring at his wife with disappointment. Buffy is still a little girl not a showgirl. Hank folded his arms and went out for a walk.

Xander just went back to his room and got ready to go out with his friends.

"Bye Mom, Buffy!" he shouted to his family.

No reply.

He shook his head and walked out the door into the night.

Orlando, Florida 1992 (1 month later)

She was so nervous, and she doesn't usually get nervous when she goes out to sing. But the thing is she has nevere performed live on stage with TV camera crews pointing at her and not to mention in front of the whole country! She was sitting in her dressing room with her mom, dad, brother and sister, and a hair and make-up stylist and the stage director.

"Ok when you go on, you go through the middle of the stage and go straight to the mic stand, which will be at the beging of the runway ok!" the stage director Clare Cairns told her sweetly and slowly.

"Yeah I got that!" Buffy responded confidently. She turned toward her mother and father who were beeming with pride for their daughter, she gave them the biggest grin and looked at Clare who told her it's time to go and walked out of the room with Buffy and her family following her to the side of the middle stage.

"Right Steve her will show you guys to your seats and I will stay with Buffy until she goes on." Clare told her parents.

"OK!" They said in unison.

"Right sweety good luck and doesn't matter if you win or loose OK. The only thing that matters is that you sang infront of the whole nation" Her father assured her and gave her a hug and a kiss on top of her head.

"Yes what you father said and just have funn ok! her mother told her and hugged and kissed her too.

"Good luck Buff!" Xander hugged his sister of whom he was so proud of.

"Good luck Buffy!" Dawn shouted to her with a big smile

"Thank you Dawnie!" she smiled at her sister and to the rest of her family and waved them of.

She waited for Ed McMahon to introduce her before going on stage. This was her second time going on here as she got through to the second round the last time when she sung 'I Don't Care'

_"Now singing 'Love can Build a Bridge' Buffy Summers"_ Ed McMahon introduced her gesturing his hands toward the middle stage doors and Buffy came through the smoke. She was wearing a black dress that goes just above her knees with white tights and blacks shoes, with her golden blonde hair down. She walked toward the mic stand at the beging of the runway just as Clare told her. She stood there waiting foe the music to begin.

/// I'd gladly walk across the desert  
With no shoes upon my feet  
To share with you the last bite  
Of bread I had to eat  
I would swim out to save you  
In your sea of broken dreams  
When all your hopes are sinkin  
Let me show you what love means

(Chorus)  
Love can build a bridge  
Between your heart and mine  
Love can build a bridge  
Dont you think its time?  
Dont you think its time? 

I would whisper love so loudly  
Every heart could understand  
That love and only love  
Can join the tribes of man  
I would give my hearts desire  
So that you might see  
The first step is to realize  
That it all begins with you and me 

(Chorus)  
When we stand together  
Its our finest hour  
We can do anything, anything  
Keep believin in the power 

(Chorus)  
Love and only love  
Love and only love ///

She finished and the crowd started to clap and cheer for this 10 year old girl with a voice of a 20 year old. It was amazing. She out the microphone and the micstand and stepped aside a curtsyed to the crowd and to the veiwers at home. She then walked toward Ed McMahon and her apponent David Slater.

"Well Miss Summers that was very impressive!" He complimented her and shook her hand.

"Thank You Sir!" she thanked him.

"Now America, you will now vote and decide which of these two will be going through to the next round of Star Search. So pick up your phones and, well VOTE!" he fake pleaded with the audience at home.

"To vote for David Slater call 081342578651. And to vote for Buffy Summers call 081342578652"

"Be back in half an hour!" Ed told them at the camera.

"And CUT!" the director shouted and Buffy and David both ran towards their families.

"Sweety we are so proud of you! You could very well win this round too!" Joyce shouted to her daughter and hugged her at the same time.

"Momma don't say that! David and his family are right over there!" I told her not wanting to disappoint her apponent.

"Oh they're probably saying the same thing to him!" Joyce complained to her.

"Well done Buffy!" Xander congratulated his sister as did her father who was beeming with pride. Buffy was standing looking about at the studio and the audience grinning. Then a little old couple came to her and said to her and her parents "Very well done child! We don't get very many children singing those such songs anymore!You must be ever so proud of her?" They asked her parents.

"Oh yes we are! We're proud of all of our children!" Hank spoke of his children with a big grin.

"Now we are back with the results of the person who will be going into the next round of Star Search!" ED told everyone as he held the envelope with the winners name in. He rustled with the envelope to open it and he finally got it open. Buffy's family were sitting front row all holding hands and praying for her to win, as were David's family were doing.

"The winner of round two of Star Search 1992 is...DAVID SLATER!" Ed shouted in congratulation and glitter came from above their heads. Buffy bowed her head in disappointment at first but then brought it back up to congratulate him and shook his hand.

"Sorry Buffy, but you will get your chance!" Ed sympathised her.

"Thank you sir! And I sure hope I do get my chance for stardom." She said with a fake smile and thanked him and shook his hand and walked of stage to the right where she was met by her family who all hugged her in a family hug.

"Oh honey sorry you lost!" her mother sympathised her too.

"It's OK Momma! I admit I did want to win but as dad said I doesn't matter if won or lost I got to sing infront of the whole nation and hopefully an agent saw me and wants me!" She smiled to her family and they went to her dressing room and changed into more comfortable clothes and they went home to Louisianna, driving, at night, as they couldn't afford to rent a room for a night. She was so tired. _'I will be a star, someday, I will!' _she thought to herself before she drifted of to sleep with her brother and sister in the back seat of their car.


	2. Mickey Mouse Club

Mickey Mouse Club

**Mickey Mouse Club**

From the speakers the Mickey Mouse Club theme song played and hundreds of cheers coming from the audience.

"Buffy come on!" Ryan hurried her backstage, "You're about to go on" She came running down to the front stage ready and prepared with her golden blonde locks down. The others were already there and she saw Angel.

'_Right me and Angel are singing I'm so excited!__' _she thought as she looked over to where he was standing and they smiled at each other. _'Oh my god he's so cute'_ she screamed inside.

'_I can't wait I'm singing with Buffy!__' _He thought _'Just act cool. Don't forget the words and the dance moves and I'll be alright.'_

"Now singing **'Fools Rush In'** its Buffy and Angel" the voice over said.

As they both walked on stage with the dancers they smiled at each other and swear they could feel butterflies. Buffy mouthed **'Good Luck'** to him and had it returned. With that the song started…

'_Wise men say, only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you.._

Wise men say, only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you..

Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
Cause' I can't help falling in love with you...

As the river flows, Gently to the sea  
Darlin so we go, somethings were meant to be..  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
Cause' I can't help fallin in love with you...

As the river flows, Gently to the sea  
Darlin so we know, somethings were meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
Cause' I can't help fallin in love with you...

I can't help...falling in love with you  
I can't help...falling in love with you  
I can't help...falling in love with you...'

"Woohoo! That was great!" Buffy beamed as they ran off stage after their performance.

"Yeah you were great" Angel complimented her and kissed her cheek.

They both stood there in such innocence. Angel didn't know why he did it but it seemed right and while he was in such a daze Buffy returned his kiss with a sweet kiss on the lips which last several seconds. After all they were only 12 years old.

Buffy stepped back and blush "Thank You" and walked away leaving a stunned Angel. After he saw that she was away he jumped for joy with a huge grin on his face. He then looked around saw that no one was there and rushed back to the dressing room that they all shared.

When he got in he immediately caught Buffy's eyes with his and both smiled and blushed. Both parents saw this and decided they would ask them each later, not wanting to embarrass them in front of their friends.

"So this is us for the summer!" Spike _(another 'mousketeer')_ cheered out.

Everyone replied positively except for Buffy and Angel. They knew they wouldn't see each other for another 2 or 3 months, they lived too far away from each other to hang out like they had at the studios. They would really miss each other _'Is that why he kissed me_ _because we wouldn't see each other for a while?'_ Buffy didn't know weather or not to take that as a good thing or a bad thing. Angel was thinking the same things he was so upset that he wouldn't see Buffy for a long time after they had just changed their friendship into something more_. 'I hope she didn't think I kissed her because we're leaving. I want it to be more than that. I want her to be my girlfriend.'_

Everyone grabbed all their belongings and burst out of the studio with their parents in tow.

They were all saying their goodbyes for the summer. Most of them were gone only leaving Buffy, Angel, Spike, Cordelia and Darla. All three girls were huddled in a group hugging one other wishing each other a good summer and telling them how much they will miss each other. They were best friends on the show. Spike and Angel just said goodbye to each other keeping it casual with a manly hug and a wave and walked over to the girls.

"Goodbye you guys" Angel told Cordelia and Darla wanting to leave Buffy to last. They replied with a hug. Buffy hugged Spike goodbye and she and Angel were left alone as they all took off in their cars with their parents.

"So…" she said letting out a big breath.

"I'll miss you the most Buffy" he told her a little hesitant of what she will say back.

She just smiled and hugged him and whispered in his ear "I'll miss you too. Thank you for my first kiss." She kissed him gently on the cheek then on the lips and stepped out of his embrace blushing.

He then told her "Thank you for mine"

She smiled at him her heart was beating so much faster than what it was before. Both stood their staring at each other until Angel's mom Jenny came over with Buffy's mom Joyce.

"Right you lets get going!" Jenny told her son. They all said their final goodbyes and headed to their cars and that was the last time Buffy and Angel saw each other.

Until...

--

Hey guys sorry that it has taken so long for me to write a 2nd Chapter but I've been super busy and just found some free time to do some writing.

I don't know when the next one will be up but hopefully by next week.

**Please Keep the Reviews Coming**

Luv Ya Guys

Sami Jay xx


End file.
